Substitute Teacher
by Shekina-Shalom
Summary: Takahiro se ha divorciado y no tiene a donde ir. Akihiko le da arriendo en su casa sin decirle la clase de relacion que mantiene con hermano menor, La cual esta a punto de terminar y parentemente Misaki si era un suplente de Takahiro. Por razones del destino Misaki termina en la casa de su profesor Hiroki Kamijou. Perdonen la ortografia no tengo tiempo de corregir a veces
1. Capitulo 1

Misaki Takahashi en su ultimo año de Universidad se prepara para su entrevista de trabajo en la Editorial Emerald, Gracias a las influencias del sobrevaluado escritor Usami Akihiko. Siempre se retrasaba a todas partes por culpa de cierta persona a la cual le encanta desvelar a los demás y que también termina llevándolo a la Universidad en su deportivo rojo a toda velocidad pasándose los altos, acelerando y frenando lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de los estudiantes o personas ahí presentes.

-Ohayo Usagi-San- Decia Misaki mientras se ataba la corbata con rapidez **-La comida esta servida, tengo que irme-**

**-Eso es un completo desastre-** Dijo Akihiko cruzado de brazos y mirándolo con una mirada penetrante y seductora desde el sofá.

**- ... -** Misaki iba a desatar la corbata y volver a empezar, En eso el Escritor se levanta del sofá, con una expresión muy picara a **''Mostrarle'' **la manera correcta de ponerse una corbata. El castaño pudo notar la expresión de su rostro, Porsupuesto la misma que hace cada vez que lo **''desvela''. **Así que le lanza una mirada de **''alejate pervertido''** y desgraciadamente la amenaza no tuvo efecto en el escritor el cual iba directo hacia el...

_-mierda-_

**-No.. no.. NI LO PIENSES ESTOY RETRASADO! Siempre pensando en cosas innecesarias baka!-** Le reprochaba al mismo tiempo que se volteaba para no hacer evidente su sonrojo.

**-Ni siquiera estoy pensando en nada-** Akihiko se detuvo y lo miraba fijamente.

**-Ahora que?-** Notando que el escritor no le quitaba la vista.

**-No seras... TU.. Quien esta pensando cosas innecesarias?-** Afirmo maliciosamente el peligris

Lo único que logro fue que Misaki se sonrojara violentamente dándole la espalda y la oportunidad de tomarlo por la cintura sin dificultad alguna, paseando sus labios por su cuello y mordiendo delicadamente el hombro.

**-U-usagi-san! ¿no ves que llegare tarde al trabajo por tu culpa? Dentente Baka!-** Intentando forcejear y huir.

**-¿Mi culpa? ¿Quien es el que no sabe atarse la corbata?-**

**-Pensandolo bien no llevare corbata-**

**-Observa, Así se hace-** Mientras le acomodaba la corbata **-Listo!-**

**-A-arigatou Usagi-san- **pasaron cerca de 20 segundos.. con un silencio incomodo o al menos así era para Misaki.

**-Ermmm.. Usagi-san puedes soltarme en el momento que quieras-**

**-¿Realmente esperabas que ''Usami Akihiko'' te atara la corbata a cambio de nada?-** Diciendo con un tono bastante engreído, sarcástico y a la vez sexy muy sexy.

**-Baka, para de hacer esa voz y déjate de juegos-** Intentando soltarse del agarre de Akihiko.

Akihiko lo giro hacia el mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente y con sus frías manos paseaba sus dedos por su boca, Luego con la otra lo tomo por la barbilla acercándolo a el totalmente dispuesto a besarle cuando...

**RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIINGGGG RIIIINGGG RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGG**

Suena el timbre, Akihiko estaba decidido a continuar con su jueguitos pero el maldito timbre no paraba de sonar y sonaba tan fuerte que le dolían los oídos. Si fuera aikawa-San simplemente hubiera entrado con la llave que le entrego y si fuera Isaka-San, cosa poco probable estaría gritando y moliendo la puerta a golpes.

**-Mierda! Quien demonios esta tocando?- **Bufo el peligris con cierta molestia.

**-Voy a abrir la puerta-** Mientras se zafaba del escritor y caminaba velozmente hacia la puerta para ver que era y para su sorpresa...

**-N-ni-chan?-**

* * *

_Chicas espero que les haya gustado mi fic, Es el primero que hago XD  
_

_No sean duras conmigo onegai xD Porfavor dejen reviews y ideas por inbox así me daran ánimos y cuando me dan ánimos me inspiro y cuando me inspiro actualizo mas seguido :'D_

_Gracias a todas las que esperaron pacientemente, Por cierto la razón es que no podía acceder a mi cuenta hasta hice otra nueva -.- en fin.. Estoy corrigiendo los dos capítulos ya existentes. actualizaré el capítulo 3 a mas tardar el Lunes sorry x3 Porciero diganme una cosa se ve amontonado el cap? no se que demonios y solo yo lo veo asi  
_


	2. Chapter 2

YA REGRESE XD LO SIENTO CHICAS HE TENIDO VARIOS PROBLEMAS PERO YA ACTUALIZARE MAS SEGUIDO

Disfruten :D

* * *

Cuando Akihiko escucho esto fue hacia la puerta junto a Misaki. El escritor pensó que era bastante extraño que Takahiro estuviera ahí, normalmente el llama antes de visitarlo y con varios días de anticipación **-¿Takahiro? ¿Qu...- **No termino de hablar cuando noto tres maletas a los pies de Takahiro. Dos de ellas eran enormes como si fuera a un viaje largo y después lo noto pálido, despeinado, sin corbata y con la camisa algo desabotonada. Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera tenia sus lentes puestos, Al instante se percato que algo andaba mal.

**-Lo Siento Ni-chan- **Exclamo Misaki casi gritando, tomando su mochila y tropezando con todo. El Castaño se estampó contra Akihiko que no se había movido de la puerta, Hasta finalmente lograr mover a un lado a el peligris y salir a toda velocidad.

**-¿Misa... ki?-**Dijeron Takahiro y Akihiko al unisono.

**-Flashback-**

_Misaki no podía darse el lujo de faltar a la entrevista de trabajo que tenia en Emerald Department, la cual había esperado por meses, Sobretodo porque no podía llegar con retraso y toparse al tipo antipático de mal carácter que ''trapea'' con todos. No ha podido sacarse de la mente aquella vez que fue a entregarle a Aikawa-san los manuscritos de Usagi-san, Cuando de pronto retumbó en su oídos un..._

**-¡OYE ONODERA!- **_Que de alguna manera sono aun peor que Kamijou-sensei cuando se enojaba, A la vez que un libro se Shojo manga le rozo la mejilla y luego se impacto directo en el rostro de un tipo castaño de ojos color verde esmeralda. _

**-¿TAKANO-SAN A QUE MIERDA SE DEBE ESTO?-** _Reclamo Onodera gritando y agitando violentamente las manos, Mientras se les unía un tal Yokozawa que comenzó a pelear contra el antipático de lentes haciendo un escándalo. De alguna manera eso era terrorífico, Le recordaba los tétricos encuentros entre Usagi-san y Haruhiko._

**-Fin del Flashback-**

La atmósfera cambio al momento en que Misaki se marcho, Hubo un silencio como de 1 minuto, Ninguno decía nada en especial Takahiro que se encontraba con la cabeza inclinada hacia el piso, evitando la mirada de Akihiko que a su vez lo miraba extrañado.

Akihiko invito a pasar a Takahiro y le trajo algo de beber, al mismo tiempo que le daba su bebida dijo **-¿Te encuentras bien?- **

La ultima vez que le vio así fue cuando sus padres murieron. Enseguida supo que algo malo había ocurrido, aun mas cuando noto que su esposa no estaba con el pero jamas espero lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

**-Me divorcie y mi esposa me echo de la casa-** Le respondió Takahiro rápidamente con palabras casi amontonadas, El solo quería aclarar con todo de una vez, cambiar el tema y esa expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Amigo.

Akihiko abrió los ojos mas de lo normal en señal de sorpresa. Takahiro pudo notar un aura oscura al rededor del escritor quien estaba totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos, no sabia que podía decirle para consolarlo, pero lo primero que le venia a la mente era acabar con esa zorra que le arrebato el amor de su mejor amigo y ahora lo abandona despojándole de todo. Era imperdonable... la haría trizas, maldita, mil veces maldita.

**-¡Todo fue culpa mía! No la trate como era debido... C-creo Qu.. que..-** Su voz de debilito, bajo su cabeza mientras ponía sus manos en sus rodillas apretándolas fuertemente. Tratando de sacar fuerza de algún lado para decir algo inesperado...

**-No la amaba tanto porque.. yo... en realidad Akihiko.. ¡Yo t..!-**

**WIIIUUUUW WIIIUUUUWWW WIIIIIUUUU**

La alarma de incendios comenzó a sonar, Misaki había dejado algo en el fuego porque Akihiko lo distrajo y cuando llego Takahiro se olvido completamente de todo antes de irse a su entrevista. Nunca había pasado eso, por lo tanto Akihiko no sabia de donde apagar el maldito aparato, es mas ni siquiera sabia donde estaba, era un mal día primero lo interrumpen con Misaki y ahora esto.

**-Mierda, Solo faltaba esto-** Dijo Akihiko cuando comenzó a caer agua por todas partes debido a los receptores que se activaron para apagar el fuego.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

No era tarde del todo pero Misaki se apresuraba a entrar al ascensor a toda velocidad, Las puertas estaban aun abiertas **-Este es mi dia de suerte! podre llegar tem..-** No termino la frase cuando vio a un tipo malhumorado de lentes a lo lejos mientras lo miraba este despectivamente y a la ves presionaba el botón de cerrar las puertas.

**- ¡ESPERE PORFAVOR!- **Grito Misaki con la esperanza de que se detuviera el elevador.

**-Idiota-** Se burlaba el hombre mientras las puertas se cerraban lo suficientemente rápido como para que Misaki no alcanzara a entrar.

**-NOOOOOOOOOO MAL NACIDO DE MIERDA- **Sin darse cuenta ya había escupido un montón de maldiciones para luego percatarse que todos los presentes voltearon a verlo _- mierda- _pensó el castaño. Todos en la planta baja no dejaban de mirarlo y secretearse sobretodo las mujeres.

**15 minutos después...**

Bueno no era tan malo solo 10 minutos tarde, Al llegar vio a un joven muy amable que pronuncio ''Takahashi Misaki'' era el mismo tipo del otro día al que le lanzaron un libro en medio de la cara. también lo noto alterado al salir de la oficina de alguna manera le recordó a el y Usagi-san

_(Nota: Ritsu había sido atacado minutos antes por Takano-san en donde entrevistaran a Misaki)_

_-Ritsu Onodera...con que así se llama- _pensó Misaki -_Ese libro le dejo un moretón en la cara, bueno lo importante es que es mi turno-._

Al entrar había una oficina bastante amplia pero muy de rosa, con cosas para chicas, osos de peluche y juguetes, Era un ambiente tipo el dormitorio de Usagi-san pero sin tanto rosa. Frente a el estaba alguien de espadas y cruzado de brazos mirando hacia la ventana parecía alterado también.

**-Tome asiento por favor- **Sin siquiera darse vuelta **-¿Takahashi Misaki cierto?-**

_-¿Porque esto me recuerda a Usagi-san esta molesto cuando alguien interrumpe?- _Pensaba Takahashi _-¡Que tipo tan grosero ni siquiera me mira de frente!-_

-**Sí, Mucho Gusto en conocer... lo-** El tipo se dio la vuelta y lo miro de frente con desprecio.

**-Tu e-eres... el tipo del elevador- **Efectivamente era el tipo que le cerro la puerta del elevador en la cara a Misaki.

Misaki estaba boquiabierto... _-Mierda, mierda, mierda- _le había gritado maldiciones al tipo hace un rato, Sin duda hoy era un mal día.

**-''mal nacido de mierda'' ¿Es asi es como te diriges a tus superiores novato? **El tipo se quito los lentes y luego se cruzo de brazos **-¡Deberias darme una disculpa maldito mocoso insolente!- **Misaki seguía sin responder _-¿Como iba tratar con este antipático?- _

**-Este.. yo lo siento mucho... este... Yo iba de prisa tuve un problema y perdí la calma...-** Hizo una pausa, tomo aliento y.. **-¡A USTED NO LE COSTABA NADA ESPERAR A QUE YO SUBIERA!-** Cuando se dio cuenta ya lo había gritado, era un pesado y no lo soportaba.

**-¡IDIOTA! LA MEJOR MANERA DE CONSEGUIR UN TRABAJO ES EVITANDO GRITARLE A TU JEFE-** grito el hombre.

**-...-** Misaki se congelo **-¿Supe..rior?-**

-**Si, Yo soy el Editor en Jefe Takano-san-**

_-Mierda-_ hoy es el peor día de todos.

Afuera de la Oficina estaban Onodera y kisa, quien estaba muy entretenido espiando porque Misaki no cerro bien la puerta al entrar a la Oficina de Takano. Ver que alguien le gritara a Takano (además de Yokozawa) le parecía muy divertido. Onodera sentía pena por el chico le daba la impresión de haberlo visto antes pero Kisa lo saco de sus pensamientos con sus risitas tontas.

**-¿No deberiamos ayudarlo? Takano-san seguro lo mata-** murmuró Ritsu temiendo por la vida de Misaki.

**-Richan, ¿Estas seguro? ¿Enserio quieres que Takano se descargue en nosotros y no en el?- **dijo kisa sin apartarse de la rendija de la puerta.

_-Mierda, Es cierto- _pensó Ritsu.

Para la suerte de Misaki venia entrando Isaka-San que tenia algo que hablar con Takano. Onodera y Kisa lo miraron venir a Isaka-San a lo lejos y se hicieron a un lado disimuladame dejándolo pasar, entro sin tocar ya que la puerta estaba entre abierta Takano y Misaki voltearon dejando de discutir.

**-¿Isaka-san?-** Dijeron sincronizados Takano y Misaki.

**-¿Chibi-tan? ¡Que sorpresa que estés aquí!-** Se percato de que algo pasaba así que.. **-Takano-san venia a pedirte unas copias de algo pero veo que estas ocupada con Misaki-kun-**

Isaka jaló a Takano lejos de Misaki **-Takano, Si yo fuera tu no molestaría al juguetito de Usami Akihiko, Solo digo.-**

**-¿Me estas hablando enserio?- **Dijo Takano le pareció raro porque conocía de Vista Usami Akihiko porque Onodera trabajaba para Akihiko y lo admiraba mucho, El le había platicado que el escritor no tenia mucho conocidos ni se interesaba en la gente. **-Es demaciado común para estar con Usami Akihiko-**

**-Porsupuesto, Este chico vive con Usami Akihiko y no solo eso, Este chico es quien inspira los libros de BL mas famosos de Japon- **Afirmo Isaka-san **-Algo debe tener para que el gran Usami Sensei le permita vivir con el.-**

_-Si esto es verdad... Eso quiere decir que si me atrevo a rechazar a este niño, Lo mas probable es que Usami Akihiko con todos sus contactos y su millones mueva sus ''hilos'' y se encargue que me despidan. No es que me importe el empleo pero tengo que tener en la mira a Onodera.- _Pensaba Takano

Masamune camino hacia Misaki, intentando controlar sus instintos asesinos y notando como Misaki daba unos pasos hacia atrás pensado que quería darle una lección **- Bien Mocoso, Estas contratado, Mas vale que te comportes y hagas tu trabajo o te echare a patadas- **Recalco Masamune señalando la puerta para que saliera antes de perder su auto control y abofetearle por su insolencia, como se atreve nadie nunca le había gritado mas que Yokozawa y algunas veces ritsu.

Afuera seguían Kisa y Onodera que vieron salir muy rápido a Misaki como alma que se lleva el diablo.

**-¡El chico viene entero!- **kisa le susurraba a onodera entre risistas, hasta que sintieron un escalofrío, voltearon para darse cuenta que Hatori los miraba amenazante **-Vuelvan a su trabajo par de entrometidos- **Todos sabían que Hatori no repetia lo mismo dos veces y era mejor no lidiar con el así que volvieron a sus asuntos.

* * *

_Bueno Chicas hasta aquí el ultimo Capitulo de hoy XD Espero que les gustara, lo hice un poco cómico para que no se aburran pero no se preocupen que ya llega el romance3 ahh pero antes que el romance el drama T_T _

_quería incluir a los de sekaiichi pero bueno, no sera por mucho porque esta historia se centra principalmente en Misaki, Akihiko & hiroki  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_He vuelto chicas xD Dejen un review de que les ha parecido la historia, les recomendaria que vuelvan a leer el cap 1 & 2 porque les hice cambios  
_

* * *

Akihiko y Takahiro estaban completamente empapados de pies a cabeza, Takahiro fue quien encontró la alarma y intento bajarla del techo pero no era tan alto a diferencia de Usagi quien bajo la alarma sin esfuerzos. Takahiro no pudo evitar pensar lo varonil que Akihiko era notando que su camisa estaba mojada, pegada y sobretodo muy transparente.

-Nunca habia notado que su cuerpo esta muy bien formado, Aunque también tiene un rostro hermoso, mierda a todos lados que lo miro me... ¡Espera! ¿Como puedo estar pensando en esto? ¿que me pasa?- La mente de Takahiro comienza a traicionarlo y comienza a actuar nervioso, no cabe duda es una replica de Misaki. El peligris voltea a verlo inocentemente sin darse cuenta que pasa por la mente de su amigo -No puedo continuar mirando lo o ... me delatare.. tengo que... huir- Da media vuelta e intenta correr y Akihiko lo mira perplejo.

-¿Takahiro? ¡vas a caerte!- Sin pensarlo, va detrás de Takahiro

El piso de Akihiko esta recién pulido y ahora mojado, Takahiro sigue corriendo cuando de pronto resbala con el agua y esta a punto darse el golpe de su vida y tropieza por las escaleras

-Mierda- Cerro sus ojos y pasado unos segundos los abrió en vista de que no había caído cuando noto unos fuertes brazos al rededor de su cuerpo sosteniéndolo. Akihiko, con una mano en su cintura y la otra es su pecho apretándolo fuertemente contra su frío cuerpo, lo había detenido a tiempo antes de caer. Tantas veces Akihiko lo había abrazado antes, pero esta vez, sin duda era especial, tal vez solo porque ahora es consiente de sus sentimientos hacia el y que siempre estuvo enamorado pero no pudo notarlo a tiempo. Ahora, tal vez... Ni siquiera tenia ninguna posibilidad, pero si no lo intentaba jamas lo sabría esta era su oportunidad.

-¿Como...? ¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN DESCUIDADO? ¿EN QUE PENSABAS? ¡NO ME VUELVAS A ASUSTAR ASI!- Akihiko estaba prácticamente gritándole y en cada palabra lo apretaba mas contra su cuerpo. Takahiro no podía resistir, quería tener el valor para darse la vuelta y besarlo, pero su cuerpo no se movia, tampoco estaba seguro de cual seria la reacción de Akihiko, tenia miedo de ser rechazado y perder la amistad que tanto apreciaba.

-Solo iba por una toalla, no quería res.. friarme- Miro hacia el piso aparentando sus labios.

-Ibas casi volando, Como si una asesino fuera detrás de ti ¿tan solo por una toalla?- Lo miro pensativo, analizándolo tal vez estaba exagerando era normal que Takahiro estuviera raro por los problemas que tenia, lo mejor era no preguntarle nada mas.

-¿Que? S-son ideas tuyas, solo iba rápido ya te lo dije no quería resfriarme- su voz se quebró, pero por suerte akihiko estaba distraído mirando todo lo que se había mojado y pensado en derrochar todo su dinero comprando todo nuevo, Asi que no se percato de nada.

Akihiko lo soltó y fue por una toalla para Takahiro y este se quedo parado en su misma posición sin moverse reclamándose a si mismo por ser tan cobarde y haber perdido una valiosa oportunidad, bueno ya tendría otra pero... ¿seria capaz de esperar el momento correcto? No quería asustar a Akihiko con una confesión de amor improvisada.

* * *

Después horas de cambiarse de ropa, secar los muebles mojados, barrer el agua del piso, y limpiar un poco, A Usagi le dio hambre así que Takahiro se dispuso a cocinar aunque no era tan bueno como Misaki, el peligris se sentía feliz de que Takahiro cocinara para el ya que nunca había probado su comida. No habían terminado de limpiar, El perezoso escritor estaba cansado y se quedo dormido en el sofá. Algunos libros de Akihiko estaban en el piso y se mojaron pero otros no así que el pelinegro decidió llevarlos a su cuarto y acomodarlos.

La verdad nunca había estado dentro de su cuarto pero sabia cual recamara era. Entro a la primera y miro un montón de juguetes. -Seguro me confundí esta habitación debe ser de Misaki- Fue a otro cuarto y estaba lleno de marimo, luego a otro lleno de osos y a otro y otro... hasta que entro en una habitación muy sencilla esta no podía ser de Akihiko era demasiado sencilla.

Habia un retrato en la mesita de noche al lado de una cama pequeña, el retrato era el de sus padres y de Misaki. -Entonces este es en realidad el cuarto de Misaki, pero si este es de el... ¿¡Entonces el cuarto de Akihiko es el que estaba lleno de juguetes?!- Entonces regreso a la habitación de Akihiko y si, al poner atención se dio cuenta que era de el. Estaba su Laptop, su ropa en la silla del escritorio y zusuki-san en la cama, Si esa enorme cama con cobijas de las mas costosas tenia que ser de el...

-Haber, ¿Donde van estos libros?- Murmuró Takahiro y los puso en un estante al lado del escritorio, luego noto que había unos cuantos tirados en el piso y los levanto al voltearlos vio dos hombres -El Romance Del Consejo Estudiantil, No sabia que Akihiko tenia este tipo de libros... un momento...- El pelinegro siguió ojeando el libro sin interés alguno para luego darse cuenta de algo -Porque esos dos hombres de la portada se parecen mucho a Akihiko y a mi?-

Por pura curiosidad Takahiro comenzó a leer el libro hasta que llego a un punto que supo que este libro tenia que haber sido escrito por Akihiko. Aun si decía que era escrito por Aikawa yayoi el conocía perfectamente la esencia de Usami Akihiko nadie podría negarlo, Este libro había sido escrito por Akihiko.

Continuo leyendo y la historia encajaba en como ellos dos se conocieron, como se hicieron amigos y hasta en la muerte de sus padres, pero solo que mas distorsionado y sin Misaki sobretodo con mucho romance y sexo... -¿Porque Akihiko escribiría algo así? Sera que... ¿Akihiko estaba o esta enamorado de mi? ¡No puede ser posible! el jamas se fijaría en alguien como yo, es... demasiado perfecto- Continuo leyendo el libro, no podía parar de leerlo hasta que la puerta de abrió de golpe -mierda- pensó el peligris.

* * *

Algo corto este capitulo pero aqui esta XD Chicas Sorry habia perdido el aceso a mi cuenta y no pude actualizar pero prometo escribir mas segure xD

NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS XD YA LO HE DICHO SI ME DEJAN REVIEWS SON FELIZ, SI SOY FELIZ ME INSPIRO, SI ME INSPIRO ESCRIBO, Y SI ESCRIBO MAS CAPITULOS XD


End file.
